The wedding
by Lyannette Zoe Cullen
Summary: Why in every wedding always occurs something? HHr. My first fanfic of Harmony. One-shot, may continue if you like.


**One-Shot**

**Hey guys! Hoping you all are alright. This is my first Fan fiction of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I was inspired to write it when I heard Missy Higgins song, "Where I stood". Really love this song. Hope you like it. Thanking my beta, kim67255 for the patience and faith you have on me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter characters. If I really did, I will be rich, and Harry and Hermione would be the ones married together with three children, and teachers at Hogwarts. At the end of the series.**

"_I don't know what I've done,_

_Or if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey you know me it's all or none"_

**HERMIONE'S POV**

Today is Harry's wedding with Ginny. They decided to marry on May 20, and I would never understand why.

Because of my friendship with both of them, I was obliged to be part of the wedding party. Now I found myself standing in front of the mirror, looking at myself in the dress of the maid of honor. Pfft, maid of honor! Yeah, sure, what an honor! Somebody is hearing my sarcastic tone? Is someone, anyone hearing this! I sighed and began to prepare mentally and physically to this event. After all, I'm the maid of honor at the wedding of the man I love and will love for the rest of my life. Isn't this great! There I go again in sarcastic mode.

"Hermione are you ready? Can I come in?" Ron asked me from outside my room. I really don't want to go out of this room. If I go out is to run straight to Harry's room and tell him that I love him. But, truth be told, I won't do that. Even if this damned wedding is braking my heart.

"What do you want Ron? I am still getting ready. You can't come in." My answer came out more harshly than I wanted. But, I won't be taking it back.

"Well 'Mione, you were supposed to be ready fifteen minutes ago. In thirty minutes the wedding is going to begin and everyone needs to be in their positions. That's the reason that I am here, at your doorstep. Waiting for you to come out and get downstairs for the formation. So, I ask you again. Are you ready to get downstairs?" He asked me again.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and answer him. "Let me finish my make-up and I should done with the room." Hopefully I would only need five minutes.

"Okay, I will wait for you here. Outside of your door." He answered me. I hear him sitting on the top step of the stairs, besides my room.

I don't know why, but I have the feeling that anything Ron says to me has this double meaning. That he's waiting at my doorstep, for whenever I want to open the door and let him in. Into my heart. Well, that is my feeling. I really hope it is not true. I don't want to lose another best friend.

**HARRY'S POV**

"_There were sounds in my head_

_Little voices whispering_

_That I should go and this should end_

_Oh and I found myself listening"_

Deep breath! Deep breath! I can't believe I'm getting married today. And to Ginny, nonetheless. But deep down I know, she isn't the one I want to marry. In fact, the one I want to be with for the rest of my life is part of the wedding party. I can't do anything to change today's plan. I'm going to marry Ginny, even if it is the last thing I do.

There is a knock on the door, and all I'm hoping is for Hermione to be the one knocking. Telling me that I should cancel the wedding and run away with her. No matter what others think.

"Harry, dear, are you ready to head downstairs?" Mrs. Weasley asks me behind the door.

"Hmmm not yet Mrs. Weasley. I should be out in five minutes. Trying to fix the tie" I tell her. Hopefully, that should be enough to make her go away. But I said hopefully, didn't I (sarcastic).

"Well, let me in to help you tie it then. Then we can come downstairs together. Open the door so I can enter the room." She answered.

Bloody fantastic! My future mother-in-law, wants to enter my room to help with the tie that I already have put on myself. Just perfect. Bloody perfect. Yes come in Mrs. Weasley. Here help me with all of these thoughts that I can't get out of my head. Just help me focus in the wedding with your daughter and the supposed love I have for her. Help me find that love inside my heart and I will appreciate you more for the help. Yeah, right!

"It's fine, Mrs. Weasley, just finished it now. Move away the door, so I can get out." I tell her.

I hear feet shuffling outside my door and I move to the door to get out of the room. When I get out, I just saw the face of Mrs. Weasley, and the surroundings.

"Well, let's go downstairs and check and see if everything is in order. I don't want anything out of place. Today is your and Ginny's day. Everything has to be perfect. Shall we?" She said to me extending her hand.

I just took it, waiting for a miracle to happen. I really didn't want to marry Ginny. I love Hermione Granger. One third of the Golden Trio. The smartest witch of our generation. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And above all, THE WOMAN I LOVE. I can't believe I succumb to comply to Ginny's wish. I know and understand her obsessive behavior around me. She just sees me as The Boy Who Lived. Not as Harry Potter, human being that feels, dreams, suffers, and loves.

Now that I begin to analyze my life, I have always loved 'Mione. Oh, 'Mione! How I want to be with you away from everybody. Just you and me, worshiping our bodies, feeling each other and drowning ourselves in love.

And now I come to the conclusion that I simply need to talk to Hermione. If she answers my question in the affirmative, I would cancel this damned wedding. I will take her away from here. Take her away from everyone and have her for myself. I really love you Hermione Granger and I hope you love me as I love you.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

"'_Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I is that I should_

'_Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood"_

Well now I am heading downstairs with Ron by my side. Maybe I should give a go and try to have a relationship with him. I really need to take Harry out of my heart. I love him, but he is going to marry Ginny. I am supposed to not feel love only friendship for him.

Relax, Hermione, deep breaths. Breath gentle, be gentle! I need to steel myself to not feel any type of emotion. I need to be strong, to be happy enough for both of them, especially Ginny. She doesn't need to know that I love her future husband-to-be.

"Hello, Hermione. How are you? Haven't seen you since forever." Luna Lovegood asks me. She really looks cute in her bridesmaid dress.

"I'm very well, Luna. Just nervous that everything goes as planned and praying for nothing to happen and ruin it." I answered as truthfully as I can.

"Don't worry Hermione. There are currently no nargles here that may affect the environment or the wedding. Relax, you need to breath." She answers me smiling, like always.

"Thank you Luna. That helps a little." I thanked her.

"No worries. I'm going outside just to check to see if everything is ready. Are you going to be alright?" She asks me concerned.

"Yes Luna, go outside and check everything. I should see you in a bit." I retreat myself to the kitchen of the Burrow. Just when I began to enter it, I hear the voice of the man that makes me feel like the queen of the world.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. I don't need anything. You can go outside and check everything by yourself. I would be out in a few minutes. I just need to take a breath and drink a little bit of water. Off you go." I hear Harry saying to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well if you say so Harry. I should be on my way out. Remember that the wedding would begin in ten minutes." Mrs. Weasley reminds Harry.

From where I am, I can see Harry's face and he doesn't look fine. He actually looks as if Voldemort has revived and it is after him again.

"Harry, are you alright? Do you feel okay?" I asked him.

He just turns around, and looks at me with those piercing emerald eyes. As if he is looking through my soul.

"Hermione, can I ask you something? If you're going to answer I need you to be sincere with me. Please?" He asks me.

**HARRY'S POV**

"_See I thought love was black and white_

_That it was wrong or it was right_

_But you ain't leaving without a fight_

_And I think I am just as torn inside"_

"Hermione, can I ask you something? If you're going to answer I need you to be sincere with me. Please?" I ask her. Looking deeply in her eyes, trying to see into her soul.

"Yes Harry. Ask me whatever you need to know and I would answer it. What is it?" She asks me looking deeply in my eyes. I just feel like swimming in her deep brown eyes.

"Do you love me? Do you have feelings for me?" I just blurt out in my nervousness. I hope she doesn't get away from me because of these questions.

"What? What have you asked me? Harry please tell me you are just joking making these questions." She looks me dead in the eye.

"No, Hermione. I'm not joking. I want to know if you feel something for me. If you love me. I need to know. I want to know. Please answer my questions" I plead her. I just hope she reciprocates my feelings.

"Harry, I don't know what to tell you. I, I . . ." She doesn't finish her answer and is spinning around, out of the kitchen. In that precise moment, I take her wrist and push her into me. In that precise moment, I forget my surroundings, the day, everything and just began to kiss her lips.

Mmm, what delicious flavor has her lips. But I am beginning to feel disappointed because she is not reciprocating the kiss. She doesn't love me; she doesn't feel anything for me.

In the exact same moment I try to get away from her lips. She snakes her arms behind my neck and hug her body to me. I can't believe it. She loves me back! She feels something for me. This feels so good.

Behind me, I hear someone clear his throat. I hug her to me and when I spin around, I see who has cleared her throat: Ginny.

**GINNY'S POV**

"'_Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

'_Cos she will love you more than I could_

_She who dares to stand where I stood"_

Today is my wedding day with Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and The Savior of Our World. This is everything I have dreamt about since I was little.

I just can't wait to be officially Mrs. Potter. All the fame, glory and money that would come with this marriage. I'm going to need a powerful love potion to have Harry stick with me forever. I know he loves Hermione, but the Mudblood is for my brother Ron and Harry is only for me.

"Are you ready Ginny? I need to walk you down the stairs so everyone is in position." My dad asked me.

"Yes dad. Coming out of the room now. Let me put the final touches of make-up an arrange the dress." I answered him.

"There. Now I'm ready to wed Harry James Potter." Or also known as The Boy Who Lives To Maintain Me as I liked to think.

My dad and I began walking down the stairs and I look outside, to check if Harry is already outside. So the ceremony could begin. But when I look, Harry is not outside. Where in the bloody hell could be my future-husband-to-be? It better not be that he is with that Mudblood, or hell would break loose.

"Dad, I need a little water, I am going to the kitchen. Don't worry, I can go alone." I tell my father. He better stay here. I have this hunch that Harry and Hermione are together in the kitchen. I hope that my hunch be incorrect, someone will be in big trouble.

I walk to the kitchen and when I am reach the corner, I hear very familiar voices coming from inside the room. Harry and Hermione. I began walking faster. I need to be there, before they try to run away together and ruined my plans.

Just when I enter the kitchen, I see Harry pull Hermione to him and kiss her. Hermione tries to get away but Harry hugs her to him. Just right then and there all pf my plans began to crumble. I see love in Harry's eyes. Love for Hermione not for me. Why didn't I give him a love potion to bind him to me before. Just why I didn't think about it?

Looking at them, I clear my throat. Harry was the first to see my face. At least he looks embarrassed. Like some little kid that has been caught trying to take a cookie from the cookie jar without his parents knowledge. After he looked at me, Hermione looked up at me. She just looks ashamed, nervous, worried that I might do something to her.

I look at the two of them, trying to contain my bottled up temper. But I can't contain it, and I lashed out at both of them.

Hearing my screams, all of the wedding party, came running to the kitchen. My dad and brother in the lead. Just when Ron sees the scene, he looks a little hurt, but with a hint of happiness. I looks at Luna then and she has her dreamy look like always. Just this time mixed with happiness. I can't bare those looks. I just turn to look to my dad. All that I can read in his expression is, HAPPINESS.

What in the name of bloody Merlin is happening with my family and friends?

Are they blind or something? Are they under the Imperius curse?

Can they see that my fiancé is kissing my maid of honor? How can't they see it?

Just in that moment I choose to speak again. "What in the bloody hell is going on here? Harry, why are you kissing Hermione? You are going to marry me in only 10 minutes. Why are you kissing her? Why?" I all but scream.

Harry looks at me and just tells me. "Because I love her, not you. I was just going to marry you, because I thought it was the right thing to do. But I see now, that I almost make a mistake. And I am not going to make it. Sorry Ginny, but this wedding is cancelled. I am NOT going to marry you." He tells me calmly.

There is no way in hell I am going to permit this. "Well Harry dear, I'm sorry to say this, but I am not allowing this to happen. ** You're going to marry me, like it or not!**" I tell him with authority.

"I am sorry Ginny for what I am about to say.." My dad begin to tell me. "..but if Harry wants to cancel the wedding, it should be cancelled. No one is supposed to be with one they don't love. And that applies here. Harry, you're free to go with Hermione, this wedding is cancelled." My dad finished saying.

If my plans have crumbled down, now my world crashed before my eyes. Now I don't have anything that I planned. I don't have money, the fame, and the glory that only Harry Potter could bring in my life.

Everyone was trooping out of the kitchen to change their cloths. I just stay there, brooding my loss.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call_

_You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all_

_But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you_

_This is what I have to do"_

**WE ARE PLEASED TO INVITE YOU**

**TO THE MOST AWAITED WEDDING OF THE YEAR:**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**AND**

**HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER**

**TO BE OFFICIATED **

**THE TWENTIETH DAY **

**OF THE SEVENTH MONTH**

**OF THE CURRENT YEAR**

_September 8, 2011, 12:32 pm_

_Hope you like it! Should I write another chapter or should I leave it like a One-shot. __You decide. _

_Lyannette Zoe Cullen_


End file.
